Of Ice Cream and Workouts
by Meadow Wood
Summary: Once upon a time, Ash made a bet with Misty that she couldn't last two weeks without dessert. The winner of the bet was declared after Ash came home from an exhausting workout. Pokeshipping, of course.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Pokemon, but I do love it a lot. xD

**Author's Note: **So, I don't want to make this long, but I quite liked this one. Hopefully you guys think so too! ^.^

* * *

**Of Ice Cream and Workouts**

* * *

Misty sat on the kitchen stool, spinning on it, as she shoved a spoon of delicious ice cream in her mouth. The cold, relishing taste clung to her throat and she hunted greedily for the mini-cookies sprinkled inside. Her eyes darted towards the clock, which blinked: _5:30 Pm._ The warm afternoon sunlight filtered in through the dusty kitchen window, and she hurriedly ate another spoonful of ice cream.

Her time, to put it shortly, was running out.

The box of Cookies 'n Cream was nearly empty, and she wondered worriedly that her boyfriend Ash would notice; or maybe he wouldn't notice the empty box, but he probably would notice the extra twenty pounds she just gained. Even after lots of junk food and desserts, Misty still had that petite, slender figure, thanks to her high metabolism levels. However, she was sure, that after today's pig out, he would surely notice a difference.

Misty was a dessert addict: even as a child, she always loved ice creams and cakes and cupcakes. As she grew older, she loved taking her free time munching on goodies and treats. She kept a healthy diet as well, but lately, her inner dessert was taking over. Since she was active and kept fit with Pokemon training, her ice cream nights didn't show, but Ash didn't approve of it.

He had said, quoted, "I think it's unhealthy for you, Mist. I know you love it, but lately, all ya do is eat junk food."

Of course, Misty had resented that statement and spat in his face, "What kind of lie is that? I just like it. I'd be fine without it."

So, in response, Ash decided to challenge her if she could last without dessert for two weeks straight. Misty had proudly announced she could _easily _do it, determined to prove him wrong. Unfortunately, a week and a half in, her resolve had broken and she went as low as eating ice cream whenever Ash was gone, secretly.

"I swear, if he ever finds out, he won't let it go." Misty thought as she finished the last bit of ice cream, took another glance at the clock, and firmly closed the lid. She sauntered into the fridge and dumped the empty container into one of the shelves, too lazy to go to the garage and throw it in the recycling bin.

Just as she closed the fridge door, she heard the doorbell ring. Panic rose in her throat as she realized it was Ash, back from his Pokemon training workout. Every Sundays he trained physically with his Pokemon, keeping himself, and his Pokemon in shape.

Misty rushed to the sink and washed her ice-cream stained spoon thoroughly, before washing her mouth with water. She sloppily cleaned the counter, her heart pounding against her chest. Maybe the bet had been a bad idea, because now she was literally on the edge every time Ash even mentioned the word Dessert.

With a quick glance in the mirror, assuring she looked normal, she approached the front door.

"Hey Ash," Misty said brightly as she opened the door, hoping she looked presentable and very un-suspicious.

Ash greeted her with a tired smile; his hair was damp with sweat, and his shirtless body was glistening from the sun. Misty felt her cheeks go hot as she stared at his toned chest, before quickly looking away, not wanting him to have the satisfaction of knowing she thought he looked good.

He didn't notice – he was simply too exhausted. "That was – was the hardest work out I've ever had."

Misty noticed Pikachu slumped on Ash's pant leg, ears drooping. "What'd you guys do?" she asked concerned. Then, in a scolding voice, she turned to Ash: "Don't tell me you overworked them! Don't you ever know when to stop?"

Ash smiled wearily. "It wasn't my fault. We were done the workout, were taking a break…when Team Rocket came and tried to steal Pikachu. I had to run, along with my Pokemon, across like half the city to get him back. Since they were already tired from training, it was like triple the work."

"You guys must be exhausted, then." Misty said, noticing her boyfriend was leaning against the door frame, actually using it for support.

"No kidding." Ash said. "One day, I'm gunna get those stupid Team Rocket. They ruin everything."

"You should be used to it by now." Misty grinned, teasing him.

Ash walked in, finally, closing the door softly behind him. He immediately went to the couch. "Yeah, well, at times like this, I forget they're just supposed to be a nuisance and not my mortal enemy." With that statement, he flung himself on the comfortable sofa, almost groaning at the relief it brought to his sore, aching muscles. "I'm dead." He mumbled. "When I wake up, I'll be a ghost."

Misty crossed her arms. "You're sleeping _already_? It's not even 6:00."

"I said I'm dead." Ash shifted, rolling over on the other side. "I'm not sleeping."

"Ash," Misty rolled her eyes, approaching him. "Don't be such a baby. You're helping me make dinner tonight, remember?"

"No, I don't remember such a thing." Ash groaned, propping his head up on one elbow so he could view his girlfriend.

"Well, let me remind you." Misty glared at him. "Remember that argument we had a few days ago about it not being the 19th century and women not having to do all the kitchen work? _Remember_? So, then you apologized profusely-"

"I don't remember any apologizing." Ash frowned. "Are you making this up?"

"No, goddamn your memory. Now, back to the point. After you said sorry, you promised you'd help me make dinner when you could."

"When I _could._" Ash pointed out. "Right now, I _can't._"

"Of course you can."

"No, I'm dead." Ash said creepily. Misty smacked him softly on the arm and he groaned in pain, turning over and burying his face in the couch seats. Misty told him, "Stop putting your face in the couch seats. Our butts have sweated on them."

Abruptly, Ash jerked his head up, looking a little pale. "That's so gross." He said, slowly sitting up, looking like he wanted to go clean his face with soap.

"Exactly. Now help me make dinner."

"Please Mist," Ash pleaded. "I'm really tired. How 'bout tomorrow instead?"

"No." Misty said stubbornly.

"Why not?" Ash whined childishly.

Misty shuffled towards him, before sighing. "Okay, how about a compromise." She said thoughtfully. She noticed she now had Ash's full attention and smirked, sitting next to him and patting his head like he was little kid. "Now Ashy-boy, all you have to do is agree to set the table and wash the dishes –"

Ash groaned in response.

"- and I'll give you an ultimate Misty Massage!"

His eyes perked up at this, lighting up brightly like Christmas lights and starburst. He looked at her affectionately, with so much love Misty could laugh. "Oh, _yes _baby. Give me a massage and I'll clean the whole house for you!"

"I'll keep that in mind." Misty's lips curved upwards. "Now roll over on your back."

Ash did as he was told, nearly breathless with relief and anticipation. Misty, on the other hand, was also breathless with excitement. With her compromise, she had actually given herself a bonus: massaging Ash's bare, toned, clearly defined back. It was heavenly. _Two birds with one stone… _she thought smugly as she sat behind him, cracking her knuckles as she got started.

She slowly moved her palms up and down his back, watching his tense muscles relax and a small, ecstatic moan sound from Ash's lips. "I love you forever," he mumbled as his girlfriend worked magic.

After about ten minutes of getting to stare at his muscles, Misty let her tired hands slide back to her side. "Done." She said.

Ash looked at her with such gratitude that Misty felt her heart swell. "Thanks. I feel a _thousand _times better." He was lying on his back now, smiling at her with appreciation, wanting to lie here all day and just reminisce the feeling of her hands working expertly down his shoulders and back.

"Not a problem." She snickered. "I hope you still love me forever once you start doing the three loads of dishes and setting the table."

Ash's eyes dropped at the prospect, but he knew he had to do it. However, just as he was about to relent, an idea sparked. "Hey! I gotta an idea! Instead of making dinner today, let's just have ice cream. Right out of the box. No setting the table, no dishes, no nothing."

Misty's body froze. "Uh…uh, nuh uh!" she spluttered. "You're not getting out of doing chores so easily!"

Ash stood up, stretching his arms. "Don't be so uptight Misty. Who cares? Let's pig out. You love ice cream anyway."

"No!" Misty nearly yelled as he entered the kitchen. "What about the bet? Remember the bet? I can't eat dessert, or you'd win. We- so – we can't."

Ash stood for a moment, thinking, and Misty almost sighed in relief. Maybe it had worked. However, after a moment, he just smirked. "You're right. I guess you can have broccoli or whatever."

Misty smiled, her shoulders slumping.

"I, on the other hand, have no bet! So that means _I _can have ice cream."

The colour drained from Misty's face. "Tha-that's not fair!"

Ash just gleefully bounded towards the fridge, flinging it open. He scanned the contents of cold meat and fresh fruit, before his eyes landed on the _Cookies 'n Cream _box situated smack in the middle shelf. Eagerly, he snatched it.

Misty watched him come out with the container in his hands, smiling tauntingly. "Haha, I get ice cream and you don't." he rubbed in, opening the lid with a grunt. He peeked inside.

Misty braced herself.

"Misty?" Ash asked slowly, looking up. "How come the ice cream's done?"

No response.

"It was there a few days ago."

With his intent stare burning in on her face, all Misty could do was squeak shamefully.

A slow smile spread across his handsome features as he watched Misty's rigid, still, posture, and he knew had won. With a cheeky grin, he took the empty box, and headed to the garage to throw it out. Before he opened the door, he yelled to his girlfriend:

"Oh, and Misty? I'm not helpin' make dinner because _I won the bet!"_

And Misty found herself grateful that that was all he said about it.

* * *

Meadow Wood

**Also, I may be a late on replying reviews xD You may have noticed that. And replying PM's. And reviewing stories that I normally review. But it's so hard to find the time! Right after I post, my dad gets mad that I go on the computer too much, so I have to find time seperately to review/reply to stuff. I'll get around to it, I promise! Thanks so much for all your support! ^.^**


End file.
